Nothing will Stop us
by lizpen
Summary: A Liason story! Based around the current storyline. The paternity is revealed....and then? How do two greiving hearts confront what happens?May contain spoilers for November


Please review! Thank you for reading!

Be aware this contains some rumors/ spoilers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott Baldwin smirked at Lucky. "Do we have a deal, then?"

"Yeah." Lucky nodded, his face bleak. "I'll keep Dad away from Lulu and Logan. But, you make sure you get me custody."

As Scott walked out, Lucky looked up at the picture on the mantle. A picture of himself and Elizabeth, in happier times. He held Cameron, the little boy grinning, as Elizabeth held the newborn Jake. Jake, who was Jason's son. Feeling the anger that had been his constant companion the last few days, he grabbed the picture, throwing it across the room, the sound of breaking glass doing nothing to soothe him.

---------------

Elizabeth watched the other mourners filing up the aisle, feeling empty inside. Her best friend, gone. She looked over to the Quartermaine's, Edward looking defeated, Monica doing her best not to cry. They moved slowly towards the doorway, and her eyes met Jason's, his expression equally bleak.

He stepped over towards her, wrapping her in a comforting hug as they looked toward the casket that contained her oldest friend, his little sister. "I don't know what I'll do without her," whispered, and he nodded, tears in his blue eyes.

--

Lucky watched Elizabeth and Jason from the other side of the room, bitterness filling him. Throughout the funeral, he had thought of so many things. Emily when they were young, his brother sitting in jail, charged with killing his fiancé in a rage, how unsurprised Emily had been at Wyndemere when he'd told her that Jake was Jason's. Now, the two people who had destroyed his life stood near the casket as the room emptied. Jason speaking softly to Elizabeth as she wiped tears from her pale cheeks.

--

"I'll take you home," Jason told Liz quietly, and she nodded, giving him a tiny smile. They walked over to the casket, and she laid her hand on the smooth cherry of the closed casket, her voice a whisper. "I love you, Emily. I promise the boys will know all about how wonderful you were."

Jason laid his hand on hers, looking silently at the casket, thinking of so many things he wished he'd told his sister. Her voice came to him. "I want you and Elizabeth to be happy, Jason."

His fingers clasped Elizabeth's and she looked up at him, their hands clasping more firmly as they turned from the casket together, finding comfort in each other.

--

Carly watched her best friend and Elizabeth as they walked to the back of the church, hands clasped. Telling Jax, "I'll be right back," she turned towards them, ignoring Jax's "Carly!" She was right behind them when a man approached, asking "Are you Elizabeth Webber?"

Looking confused, Elizabeth nodded, taking the manila envelope he held out. The man told her, "You have been served," as she read through the papers, her face blanching. She looked up at Jason, her voice shaking as she told him, "I've been ordered to surrender custody to Lucky, by this evening." Jason took a deep breath, startled, before he glanced over at Lucky, seeing the look of triumph in the other man's expression.

--

As Jason ended his conversation with Diane, Carly grabbed his arm, ignoring Elizabeth at his side. "What's going on?"

"Not now, Carly." He looked down at Liz, "Diane's gonna meet us at your house."

As they turned to walk away, Carly blocked their way. "I'm not moving until you tell me what happened."

Before Jason had a chance to respond, Elizabeth spun around. "I don't have time for this right now, Carly."

"But you had time to lie about Jason's son!"

"Stop it, Carly." Jason said coldly.

Carly looked up at him, seeing the expression in his eyes. "What's going on, Jason. What does Elizabeth mean, surrender custody?"

He sighed, trying to stay calm. "Lucky was granted emergency custody of Jake and Cam. Now, we need to go."

She nodded, stunned, and moved aside to let them leave, her gaze narrowing as she saw her cousin on the other side of the room, with Sam.

------------------------------

Elizabeth put her head in her hands as Diane looked at her in sympathy. "Elizabeth, we will do whatever we can to win this. Lucky Spencer is not the biological father of either child, and with his history, certainly isn't any safer for those children than you are."

"This is all my fault," Elizabeth whispered. "This whole web of lies, Lucky's anger."

"I agreed to it," Jason said quietly, before looking at Diane. "What can we do?"

The lawyer sighed, standing up and reaching for her briefcase. "If you want custody of Jake, you'll need another test, to prove you're his real father. You need to show the court that the two of you can raise him safely."

"And Cameron?" Elizabeth asked softly.

Diane sighed. "Lucky hasn't legally adopted him. My suggestion would be-" She looked over at Jason before adding, "File a petition for Jason to adopt him. That you want to raise the boys together."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason questioningly, and he nodded. "Bring me the paperwork."

Rubbing his hand over his face, he looked at Diane. "Is there anything we can do to stop him from taking the boys tonight?"

"No." As Elizabeth's face crumpled, she added, "On the plus side, we do know when the hearing is. That gives us time to put our case together. We'll need character witnesses, the test, the adoption paperwork, and for the two of you to present a united front to get the boys back." Diane softly added,"You know I will fight diligently to get your sons back, It will just take a little time." She quietly let herself out of the house as Jason reached for Elizabeth, apping his arms around her as she cried.

--------------------------

That night, kissed Cameron goodbye, trying desperately not to cry as she told him to have a good time staying with "Daddy." Cuddling Jake, she couldn't help but remember how Jason had held him a short while ago, whispering to his son that Mommy would have him back soon. She looked up at Lucky, asking him softly, "How could you do this?"

"How could you lie to me?" He looked at her, the pain evident in his eyes. "Did you think you could let me love him, and just take him away?"

Keeping her voice calm for the boys, she hugged Jake tighter. "I was wrong, Lucky. I didn't know what to do. How did I destroy you by telling you the truth?"

"So you lied." He reached for Jake. "I won't let you endanger him by being around Jason. I've been more of a father to him than Jason ever has."

"Please don't." She whispered. "I would never have taken the boys from you. I know you love them."

He turned away from her, telling Cam, grab your cars, buddy. It's time to go play at Dad's." He walked out with the boys, never looking back, and she stood in the doorway, waving to Cameron, praying her son didn't see the tears in her eyes.

-----------------------------

Monica ignored Tracy and Edward bickering behind her, watching her only remaining child stride out the front door, still wearing the suit from his sister's funeral. Only Jason, holding her as she struggled to control her grief, could have stunned her on such a day. Stopping by to check on her, he had listened silently as she remembered Emily, his father. Only when she said, "What is the point of all this, Jason? I'm left with Tracy and Edward." did he quietly tell her "And your grandson." As she'd pulled away, looking at him in confusion, he told her of his son, Jake. How he smiled, how Emily had loved the little boy that had been her godson. Thinking of the baby with the blue eyes she'd seen at the hospital with Elizabeth, she smiled.

"Just like that criminal to show up," Tracy muttered, and Monica's smile faded. She turned to Tracy, announcing coolly, "My son came to MY house to tell me about my grandchild. Do you have a problem with that?"

"What did you say?" Edward asked. "Whose grandchild?"

"Mine and Alan's

Over in the chair, only Tracy saw Alan grin, smiling up at his wife. "Our grandson."

"Oh, shut up." She told him.

Edward frowned. "Jason has a son?"

Luke walked in. "If that kid is his son, he should have been raising it himself. Lucky's not going to let go of that kid. He loves him."

"Listen here, Spencer," Edward said angrily, "That boy is my grandchild. I'm not having him raised by some fool Spencer."

"No. You'd have him raised by a mobster." Tracy told her father, as Monica yelled, "That's enough. I am not going to fight about my grandson today. But, Tracy, if you think you're getting your gold digging hands anywhere near MY grandson, you can think again." With that, she marched out of the room, leaving Edward glaring at Luke and Tracy. "Don't think I don't know that this is all about the will you forged. I'll see to it that Alan's grandchild gets what he wanted him to have."

------------------------

Elizabeth stood against the bridge, the cold winter air turning her cheeks pink. It had been several days since Lucky had taken her sons. She trailed her hand on the bridge absently, lost in thought.

"Well, well. Waiting to meet Jason?"

Elizabeth looked up to see Sam smirking, standing across from her. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd tell you how adorable your sons are." She laughed coldly. "How perfect. Jason took away my chance to have children, and you took him from me. Now, I get to raise your sons."

Fury flashed in Elizabeth's blue eyes. "You stay the hll away from my boys."

"Or what? You've already lost them."

"Have I?" Elizabeth was tired from grieving for Emily, missing her sons, but there was a part of her that flared back to life at the thought that Sam was near her little boys. "Do you really think it's wise for you to be around my boys? You can say all you like that Jason is dangerous, but you watched my son get kidnapped." She stepped forward, her anger obvious. "You hired thugs to threaten my sons. I will never let you, or Lucky, keep my boys."

Sam stepped back, disconcerted. "I guess you should have thought about losing your kids before you slept Jason."

"Jealous, Sam?"Elizabeth hissed. "Because you lost him? He doesn't want anything to do with you. And he never will." "You Btch," She hissed, and went to slap Elizabeth. She gasped as her wrist was caught in a strong grip. "What do you think you're doing?" Jason asked coldly, his blue eyes flashing.

"Oh, it's all my fault, is it? Your Precious Elizabeth never does anything wrong.

"I'm not using someone's children for revenge." Elizabeth told her, as Jason released Sam, standing next to Elizabeth.  
Sam looked over at Jason. "He should have been mine to begin with."

""But he's not. And Elizabeth is a better mother than you could ever be." As Sam gasped, his calm voice sharpened. "I'm gonna tell you one more time. You continue to hurt Elizabeth, and I'll make sure you pay for it."

"I hate you." Sam whispered. "I hate what you did to me. And I will make sure that you never get your son back." She spun, leaving the bridge, as Elizabeth took a deep breath. Jason remained still, watching Sam storm off.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason, her eyes meeting his as he turned towards her. "You okay

"I'm fine. She just- I can't let her raise my sons."

"She won't." As she looked away from him he lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. "She won't. I promise you that."

She nodded, her head tilting as he leaned down, his mouth meeting hers. They kissed sweetly, for the moment blocking out their worries. Pulling away gently, he kissed her forehead, holding her against him. "Diane finished the adoption paperwork. She's going to start filing today."

"Are you really okay with adopting Cam?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. He's a great kid." Stroking his hand over her brown curls, he quietly added, "You're a wonderful mother, Elizabeth."

Leaning her head against his chest, Elizabeth sighed softly. Would that be enough?

To be cont...


End file.
